The Game of Life
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: It's a battle between life and death, this game of life. You could lose at any second, so you better not let your guard down. Trust? You can't trust anyone, not even yourself. After all, this is just a game. If you lose, you'll get a second chance. That's the way the game should work, but once you lose, you lost and you're dead... Both in the game and real life. Accepting Oc's...


**Hey-**

**Bunny- *hits with a leek repeatedly* STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!**

**Ami- *pries Bunny off of me* STOP IT BUNNY, SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!**

**Bunny- *crying***

***in pain* u-uh... Anyways... Hey, so... I don't think this really needs a god damn explanation... I mean, you already practically know what this is about from the synopsis so... Enjoy? I feel as though I'm going to get angry people yelling at me...**

Jumping up and down in excitement, Rosy the hedgehog squealed, she was extra ecstatic today. Today, after all these years of reading forums after forums, was the official release of the largely anticipated virtual video game "The Game of Life"! From all she has read, she's heard that it'll be the best video game of the decade! Which she found very hard to believe, but still, she gave any game a try. She was only one person away from getting the game that had been in her head for so many years, well, actually it was two years, but still!

The hedgehog had light pink fur and bright blue eyes, her quills hair like. She wore a black t-shirt that depicted a bad ass looking Kaito, who wore a suit and shades. She wore blue bell bottom jeans and ankle high converse, and right now, she had a bandage on her face covering four large cuts caused by pencils that were sharpened to the point. Yea, that one was hard to explain. Sighing in relief as she saw the person in front of her leave with the game and the console that went with it, she skipped over to the cashier and handed the grey furred tiger three hundred dollars. As the tiger started to bag the game and console, Rosy looked around to see if anyone else she knew was here. Basically all the guys of town where there, save for a few, but no girls. She shrugged, of course girls wouldn't come out and wait for a "silly game" like this, but she was different, she liked games, she was a gamer. Taking the bags and thanking the cashier, she walked out of the over crowded store and started to make her way home.

Of course, she had to drive back home, saying that she had to go all the way out to Acorn Plaza to get the damn things. She didn't know why no one sold video games back in Happy Tree Town, but then again, Tzoc and Shade had a pretty cool video arcade going. It had Pac-man, Galaxian, Dig Dug, Mortal Kombat, basically all the arcade games Rosy could think of, and more. They also had something like a ice cream parlor that had the best milkshakes ever, though they never told their secret to anyone. Sighing, she pulled into her garage and got out, stretching and yawning. "God, I seem so damn old..." She muttered to herself before opening up her trunk and taking out the console and video game. Closing the trunk and exiting her garage, she walked into her house and place the bags down. She was hungry. Very hungry. "Maybe I should jut get pizza and get some of the guys to come over..." She said picking up her house floor, before she could dial the deliver number for the pizza place, there was a loud knock at the door. "God damn it, what now?" She grumbled under her breath, she stood up and walked towards the door, opening the wooden door harshly.

"Hey!" Cuddles said as he held up five boxes of pizza, a smile on his face. "... Are you stalking me?" Rosy asked, Cuddles laughed. "No silly! It's just that, I saw you on the line and you brought the game and the console, you see, I only got the console, and the controller. So... Can I play with you?" He asked, Rosy sighed. "Sure, any other guys with you?" Rosy asked, Cuddles shook his head. "Nah, the others got the game. I... Well I only got the console so... Let's play!" Cuddles cheered. Rosy smiled and let the rabbit in with his pizza pies.

After connecting in wires and getting internet on the damn thing, the two sat down on the couch and waited impatiently for the game to start. "God, this is so exciting!" Cuddles cheered, Rosy nodded in agreement as she ate the last of her pizza slice happily. Finally, the screen made it to the start menu, and the two friends squealed in excitement. "Okay, you'll be player 2, I'll be 1." Rosy said before pressing the start button, Cuddles growled. "I'm always number two... Always..." He complained to himself, not wanting to get Rosy mad. The game started to load, and the two again had to endure a long time for the game to load. Before the game had started, a bright flash appeared before their eyes, making the two scream and try to take the glasses off. Once they did come off, they realized that something was up, because outside, people started to abruptly disappear. Looking at their glasses, they realized that the thing was literally sucking people into the game via glasses. "Holy shit, put them back on!" Rosy yelled as she tried to close the window that was now open from such a force of wind from all the sucking. Before they could do anything, both Cuddles and Rosy were sucking into the glasses, the last thing ever heard from them was their screams of terror...

* * *

Smiling, a man glanced down at the Tree Friends that had been sucked into the game via monitor. These would be his test subjects, to see if his plan had truely worked. You see, from his base he controlled who got sucked into the game. Of course, he had to test the thing on a civilization, so he decided to use the people of Happy Tree Town. His plan was to take over the world via the virtual world, and if this was a success, he would then press a button that would do the very same thing that happened to the Tree Friends happen to anyone else who had the game and console, or anyone near it. It was genius.

He sighed and sipped on soda from a straw, everyone was still knocked out cold. Great. He had to wait.

He hated waiting.

Though, waiting a little never hurt anyone. Once they woke up, the game would start, and the battle between life and death would begin.

"Welcome to The Game of Life, worthless spectacles..."

**Aaannd break! God, this sucked...**

**Bunny- *breaks leek* DAMN IT WHY?!**

**Because I wanted to... I am so sorry! D:**

_**Gah, never mind that. Form time, people of Fanficiton...**_

_**Name-**_

_**Age-**_

_**Species-**_

_**Gender-**_

_**Personality-**_

_**Bio/Biography-**_

_**Appearance-**_

_**Likes/Dislikes-**_

_**Relationship- (friends, enemies, family, lovers, crushes etc.)**_

_**Favorite time period/ time in history/ event in history- (optional, though recommended to see what the levels of the game will consist of. Examples: Middles Ages, Dark Ages, The Great Depression, World War 1, Ancient Greece/Rome, Cold War, the sinking of the Titanic, The Revolutionary War, etc. You can erase this you know...)**_

_**Other-**_

**ANNNNDDDD, DONE! Haha... Again, sorry. And also, if you do send in an Oc, do send them in via PM! Because if you don't, I will get Ares and Poseidon up in here and get them to spite you! Better yet, I'll get my bother Zeus to come over here and electrocute you right to the seventh gate of hell, or just hell with Hades...**

**Hades- you called?**

**NOT YOU! I'M TALKING ABOUT THE- Oh god never mind... Anyways...**

_**Cheers?**_


End file.
